


Rain of Feelings (Asriel X Male Reader)

by Sky_239



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Asriel Dreemurr, Depressive Reader, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_239/pseuds/Sky_239
Summary: A reminder of the past did something that is irreversible for "you". Now a big problem plagues you whenever it can.But "you" are not alone, because during therapy, "you" met a cute goat that did much more than just help.
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Asriel Dreemurr/Reader, Asriel Drermurr X Male Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. An Ordinary Night

**Author's Note:**

> After reading several stories involving Reader and the depressive character, I decided to make one too, but in this case "you" also has this problem.
> 
> I based on the "experiences" I had to help those who also have this problem, and to give them a little comfort that I think is very beneficial. Enjoy.

Like a frightened child, you woke up in a panic. That fear again haunted you again. All because of a terrifying moment, where you barely lost your life in the waves of the sea. The memories of the agonizing moments were so fixed, that you even had an idea of how long it took from the beginning of despair, until you were taken out of what would be certain death.

Fortunately, you had passed out for a few seconds after being rescued. But the fright and the moment itself remained in his mind. Not even a harmless pool party with the family was a good sign. Because just thinking about diving already made you stay away from it. Along with some gagging, you have created a great aversion to water, almost to the point of creating a phobia.

When trying to focus the mind on an unusual hobby by most, this ended up causing even more problems. Making you take action that you never thought to do. Starting a series of dreams and nightmares. Sometimes you would wake up in the morning because of some disturbance, and as soon as you fell asleep, a nightmare was waiting to torment you with the events of that fateful day.

And today was no different, as soon as he sat on the bed, his eyes filled with tears. Along with the internal pain that made you cry be heard by anyone nearby. As you used your hands to clean your face and tried to calm yourself, the sound of footsteps getting closer and closer gave you few moments for his arrival. All he had to do was open up your eyes to look the bedroom door, which was soon opened. Followed by a question in a concerned tone.

____? - Asriel spoke, as soon as their eyes met showing an expression of anxiety and concern. - Oh ... everything is fine ...

Before you could do anything about his presence, the goat prince wrapped you in his arms. The warmth of his fur was instantaneous, as well as a feeling of calm that made you hug too. With crying in the background, since his uneven breathing was more important. His heart was beating at a calmer pace, becoming joyful by the slightly tight hug due to Asriel's muscles.

His chest, now as hot as an ember, brought the feeling of nostalgia. Because it was exactly like that, a few weeks ago you two declared your love for each other.

It all started 3 months ago, when Asriel still suffered from the memories of his actions when he was a flower. Soon after being evaluated, the psychologist advised therapy sessions together. Of course, he didn't give details about what he really did to others, just saying that he did other bad acts during this time.

With you, the story was similar, but with the difference of not being as calm as Asriel. That's because in your city, the process took a little longer, and for the many moments dealing with it, you had to act on your own. This left him with only the option of doing therapy together, and even though he had to face shyness because he was in a moment like this with up to ten people, it was better than with just one, because it referred to a serious conversation with your parents.

On the first day you saw each other, Asriel never took her eyes off you. Something that also caught your eye for seeing someone like him in therapy. Besides, the goat prince was close to finishing the sessions, while you didn't even know when you was going to finish. At first when Asriel started talking to you after the sessions, he became a great friend who understood very well about your problems.

As the days went by, the conversations kept getting more and more frequent, even during the sessions, and they all ended with an exchange of looks that always left you with a feeling of wrapping in your stomach. This only increased when in one day, he helped you by giving you a ride to where you lived.

It did not take long for this friendship to awaken that same feeling that you felt when you saw some girls during school. And contrary to what you expected when you revealed this, the prince goat reciprocated and you two started dating. Even if it opens a question about what your sexuality, homosexual or bisexual, would be for you, what mattered was being happy with someone special. Something that Asriel compacts very well.

As soon as they started spending the nights together, the nightmares came back, and as soon as you revealed it to goat, he gave her full support and comfort. You thanked him for that, and he replied that he was only giving back what you did when it was revealed to you the real reason why Asriel was in therapy.

And here he is again, giving you support and security over those fears that didn't leave you alone. Never has a hug done so many wonders in his life, but Asriel's have always been special in some detail. Perhaps because of the comfort of being sent in a lively and fluffy blanket.

Even if several minutes passed, you didn't care. The only thing that limited him from being like this was the tiredness in his muscles, which, unlike Asriel, were smaller. As soon as you took away your arms around him, you didn't take your eyes off the goat in an attempt to get all sorts of negative things out of your head.

I'm glad you're calmer, but I see that there's still something bothering you. - The slightly serious look of the goat left you with no choices. You sighed heavily, preparing your mind not to get the wrong picture.

You know, Asriel, I don't see myself as an ordinary person. Look what my tastes have made me, do you really think there are others like that? - You remembered the day you bought a furry costume from your favorite animal, as it became your hobby when you were looking to get distracted. Although you were the first to order this type of costume at a nearby store, it made it clearer that someone else who also likes to be far away. Which increased the feeling of loneliness.

Allied to the day when he revealed his hobbie and problems that torment you to be to his family. As if it weren't hard enough to build up the courage to tell it, a conservative part blamed his routine of not leaving home for his depression and for enjoying being furry. Not to mention that his mother wanted concrete proof, before spending who knows how much money with a psychiatrist. What made him make decisions to do therapy for himself and walk away from them the first chance he had.

No ____, none of this is strange. For me it is just a way to express your taste for nature and animals. And even if you don't say it, I know you have a lot of joy for them in your heart. - The phrase reminded you of moments in childhood and adolescence, because all the animals you had contact with were always enchanted by the enormous affection you had for them.

Yes, I understand, but ... I don't think I'm the right person for someone like you. - The look of the goat plus the attempt to get your attention was ignored by the continuation of his speech. - I've never dated anyone before, and I don't know if I'm doing everything correctly. And you are a monster, and royalty. And you are also facing problems, I owe more causing problems than helping.

____, I'm also dating for the first time, but don't think about it too much. Also, if you had done something wrong, I wouldn’t abandon you, but I would talk with you to fix it, okay? - The sincere look directly in his eyes, made him nod his head in agreement with him. - Tomorrow we can solve this. Now you can go back to sleep. I won't leave you alone, just give me a moment. .. Ah, in the meantime, why don't you get in a comfortable position.?

You nodded in agreement with his idea. You heard the sound of music being cut off by Asriel turning off the TV and quickly returning to the room. Lying on your side to make space for the two of you, it didn't take long to notice the mattress sinking next to you. Followed by a pull of the blanket and a kiss on the forehead.

Smiling weakly, you opened your eyes and stared at the goat prince about to put you right next to him. So giving a chance for a warm kiss. Even though you needed a bigger movement to get your lips together, during the time your tongues touched, you let yourself melt in Asriel's arms while realizing that he kept his word in keeping you safe from all the evil that could plague you .

As soon as you separated, you leaned on his chest and let sleep lull you. From the goat's presence, you were sure you would stop somewhere good, and it would certainly be even better if Asriel was there too. Imagining this gave you the necessary calm to fall asleep peacefully beside a more than special being.


	2. The Greatest of All Love Statements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came back with another part of that story, and the title is very much in line with this chapter. Hope you like it.

Although the previous night that started out bad for you, it turned out that in the end everything was fine, thanks to your boyfriend. Unfortunately, good things stopped from there, as you were awakened by a car horn sound, which was quite loud by the way.

His mouth let out a weak moan in discomfort. And soon your mind suggested that you get up right away to start the same routine that you always did every morning. But as soon as he drew air through his nose, the prince goat's distinctive scent made him instantly relax.

Induced by his "charms", you remained lying in bed, making the most of the intimate moment. Without warning, your body moved to one side You held on to what appeared to be the bed coverlet, but the surface was totally different.

With this other scare, you finally opened your eyes and saw that you were not in a dark environment. But yes, in a moving car.

You started to despair when your mind theorized the worst explanations of how you got there, until your eyes focused on a being covered in white fur sitting in the driver's seat. Combined with the color on the hood of the car, you had everything you needed to know where you were, all that remained was why, and a certain chief monster owed you explanations.

You woke up very early, I see. - With a weak but still ironic tone of voice, the emerald green eyes fixed on his as soon as his words reached Asriel's long ears.

Oh, ____. I didn't expect you to wake up now. I must have underestimated your sleep. - He replied returning some of the irony, still with a twinge of surprise.

In fact, it was the honking and the sharp curve that woke me up. - The goat soon understood and said that this was due to an impatient driver. - I see ... but anyway, where are we going? It must be something very important for you to have to carry me unconscious to the car.

It is indeed an important thing, and I will tell you later. - His serious tone was not at all playful, made you face him uneasy about what was behind it.

So, you had to sit and wait until the end of the trip. Facing the window, the landscape in the distance was possible to notice a series of trees and houses. Typical of the films of the 2000s. The neighborhood was slightly familiar to you. When you noticed the house where Asriel previously lived on the surface, you froze on the bench.

"Is he taking me on a date with his parents? Is he ..." You thought to yourself. You stared at the goat prince totally in doubt as to what he intended, but contrary to what you expected, Asriel turned the car in the opposite direction and drove further and further away.

[...]

After a few more minutes of travel, the anxiety over the possible reason passed. Immediately, you heard a click from the seat belt, followed by a huge decrease in the car's speed. Soon Asriel applied the parking brake and turned off the car.

There, we're done. - He announced a little smiling, unlike you for a detail he did not notice.

Cool, but I can't go out in the street wearing pajamas. - You warned him, something that didn't have much effect on the goat.

There's a bag of clothes right here. - He replied giving to you the bag that was in the passenger seat. - Don't delay, okay?

You just waved, before getting the clothes. A small shock went through his body when he saw that it was the clothes you reserved for special occasions, such as parties, events, etc.

Although curiosity made you a little anxious, you remembered that Asriel was waiting for you outside. Taking care not to get naked in public, you put on your clothes and put on your sneakers (your favorite color) and got out of the car.

I'm ready. - You announced as soon as you opened the door and gave a little pose to show him the result.

Good, let's go. - The goat prince went on his way through the field beside the road.

Not far away, there was a mountain, and from the direction Asriel was heading, the reason for all this must have been up there. The sound of wind, and the grass being crushed by the two of you, was the only distraction from the hundreds of questions that echoed in your mind.

When it looked like you were going to the top, a cave came into view, and the goat headed towards the entrance. As soon as you arrived at the entrance, you were surprised by a huge castle further down.

That place was Mount Ebott. A place that became as famous as everest overnight, when the monsters got their freedom. This brought dozens of curious people who wanted to see the underground prison up close. Even organizing in groups, it was almost impossible to control the small crowd of humans. Which made you leave the idea of visiting aside, because you didn't want to be one that caused confusion inside.

This was your first time and it was like you had seen on TV, but with the big difference, because soon after the release of the monsters, the movement began to decrease, reaching the point of considering itself an abandoned place. Now you can see it for yourself. Time really left its mark, especially on the castle, which had several windows covered in dust and stagnant soil.

Even so, Asriel continued on his way, which led him to see something surprising. Even in the case of a cave, the sunlight still made life persist, as soon after passing through the entrance, there were a large number of golden flowers. None of them were similar to the ones you had seen all your life, not even in that school biology job. When you couldn't be surprised anymore, you ended up not realizing that Asriel had stopped and you hit him with your arm in the back.

Oops .... - You gestured low for not paying attention.

All right, ____. I do not blame you. - He replied with a reasonable smile. - So ____ ... you ....

Yea ? - You stared at the goat totally in doubt as to what it was trying to tell you.

As you saw ____, there are a lot of flowers here. T-tell me, can you tell me exactly how many? - The question caught him completely off guard by the incalculable number of golden flowers. You only managed to cast a stunned look at Asriel. - When you do the calculations you will discover the number of times I thought of you, since the day we met.

Asriel interrupted the speech beforehand to hold your hands in his paws, and to look you deeply in the eyes, as if he wanted that message to reach your soul.

The many times you are on my mind every day. - Prince goat's speech astonished him, as he heard these beautiful words being directed directly at you, your heart and mind. - Every time my heart beat fast for you. And mostly, every time I say I love you, and nothing about you would change my mind. Even if something shows you that the opposite

.... Azzy ... - You whispered the nickname you ended up creating when you stutter when you say his name. Her eyes did not stop following the movements of his hand that was looking for something in his coat pocket.

And this ... - When he finally took what he was looking for and brought it to you, your heart skipped a beat and you sighed in shock when you saw a square box in his paws. - Is to you never stop to thinking on me when we are not together.

You were still totally gaping when you saw him take the ring out of the box. Through the large fur-covered paws, you were able to feel the object sliding through your finger. As soon as you focused your attention on the goat, you quickly advanced on it and hugged it with all your strength.

Despite your strength not being comparable to his, you managed to get a slightly painful hiss from him, perhaps by the sudden movement. It didn't take long for him to wrap his arms around his body, and with almost the same strength, Asriel returned the act with a faint purr of happiness.

His mind had such a large amount of thoughts that you couldn't even process it, at the same time your heart was beating fast and without rhythm. You were an inner mess, all because of the most beautiful and romantic act you have ever witnessed.

When you started to recover from all happiness, you could finally see the ring on your finger and had another surprise. Contrary to what you thought, it was a golden yellow commitment ring, yet it was still beautiful due to the mixture of gold and possibly silver. You noticed that the goat prince was about to break the hug, and you prepared to say something to him.

Asriel .... I have no words. - You said still incredulous but smiling at him. - That must have cost a fortune, I didn't need to spend that much.

I know you would be worried about it, but when I went looking for something and saw it, I thought it was perfect for you. - Although short, his explanation did not require further arguments, making you accept. - Do you want to do the honors?

Oh .. - He showed him that he had not yet put the ring on his own finger. Even taken by surprise, you readily accepted. - Give me your hand.

Clear. - So he did and gave him the ring that had a big difference in size in relation to yours. With the same affection as him, you gradually pushed him as far as he could. - They match as well as our hearts.

That's true hehe ... - You didn't take the beautiful speech out of your mind until you remember a part of it that made you feel bad. - Thanks for everything Asriel, and I'm sorry for what I said yesterday.

I understand you, when we are in the middle of a panic attack, it make us say things without thinking. - Allied to his sensible look, you can be sure that he didn't care. - Now let's focus on the good stuff ... ok?

Ok, bu— You were cut off by a sudden tug on your arm from the goat. Followed by a movement that brought her face against his. A kiss was imminent - Hmmm

Your protest was quickly gone, while you melted more and more. You felt a twinge in his lip and as soon as you understood what it was, you gave way. Something that made Asriel's tongue advance and explore every corner before it tangled ferociously with yours.

"Where does so much desire come from?" You thought about the energy of Asriel that could hold you in the kiss even if you needed to breathe. Fortunately, he gradually weakened his strength and you separated when the need for air appeared.

Sorry ____, I sometimes find myself totally in need, you know? - He explained with a weak laugh, as if he's ashamed.

Okay Azzy, I don't mind, but let me know next time ok? - The prince nodded as he faced the city in the distance. - What's it ?

Well, now that we have give one step further on things that couples do, I think it's time to face (that) for good. - The change in Asriel's voice made it clear what he was referring to.

Oh, .. - Although suddenly, since you started dating, having to reveal it to Asriel's parents has never left their minds, and several times you ended up leaving it aside. For a moment you just wanted to get away from it and avoid it at all costs, but now, your heart told you that you were ready for it. Asriel noticed his expression and was about to say something that you interrupted. - Let's do it then. Like you, I am also prepared for this.

Okay ... let's go ... to the car ... - The failure in his voice caught his attention, but you followed him out of the cave. The whole way back was totally without a word exchanged between you. You worried that maybe you were forcing him, but before you could talk to him and maybe even cancel it, Asriel took the car keys and then dropped them on the floor. - The key...

When he bent down to pick them up, he ended up falling. You ran towards him to try to help him, but as soon as you touched him, he felt his whole body tremble. You desperately called out to him, but all you got was a groan of bitterness and pain. You noticed an increase in the size of the horns and in your arms that covered your face, have some black stripes that grew like blood spreading on a wound.

You soon understood what was happening to him and all you had to do was watch it all in silence while watching the transformation taking place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you, but I was a little touched while choosing the words Asriel said. And if they were confused, Asriel is moving to the form of the God of Hyper-death. Later on you will know why, and maybe tomorrow the last chapter will be posted.


	3. Sudden but Necessary Moments

Even with the change in appearance, long horns like his father's, black stripes across his body, and especially his black eyes, with what can be called white pupils, Asriel wanted to continue with the idea of telling the truth about you two.

This was not a complete surprise to you, because on the same day that you met the royal family, Asriel told him what happened when he had those crises, what also happened when he was under some pressure. That wouldn't go away until what bothered him disappeared altogether, but you tried your best to distract him in an attempt to make him better, as long as his theory about you going to your parents' house has now been confirmed, or how he had managed to your finger measures to the ring.

His attempts failed, and his ultimatum was in front of him, when Asriel entered the street where the home of the King and Queen of the underground. When the engine was turned off you briefly stared at the house before letting go of the seat belt. The goat prince did the same, and you both hold your way through Asgore's garden to the door. For a second, you exchanged glances, before Asriel rang the doorbell.

Hi- Oh, Asriel! ____! Wow, what a surprise to see you boys. - Greeted Toriel with a smile that went from ear to ear, opening the door wider so you could enter. - Gorey, we have a visitor! It is so great to have them here again. - As soon as she closed the door, the queen immediately wrapped them in a warm embrace.

It's also good to see you mom. - Asriel spoke in the middle of the embrace with a more cheerful tone, something you could only assume due to the height difference between you and the goats. You admired for a second the architecture of the room that was a mix of classic and modern. But their field of vision and space became even smaller when another group of arms wrapped around them. - Hi Dad.

Howdy boys. - Asgore replied as excited as Toriel, When you least expected it, the hug was broken. And you can face the goat king with his flowery pink shirt and a cup of tea in his hand.

It is a pleasure to be with your majesty. - Everyone looks at you by the term you used, since you were a friend of the family and only when necessary should you mention them in that way. Before anyone reminded him of that, the cup in Asgore's hands reminded him that he hadn't eaten anything since he woke up, making his stomach protest in a way that everyone could hear. - E-er ...

Do not be shy, ____ . If you're hungry, I'm going to prepare breakfast. And I already know what to do, and I’m also going to surprise you. So you guys don't eat anything ok? - You, Asgore and Asriel obeyed her order, since when it comes to being convincing she was almost insurmountable.

So the three of you talked about any topic while you waited. Asgore soon reported on Frisk's progress as leader of the monsters, as Asriel was disabled due to his condition.

The news was good this time, because after several meetings and even a trial for racial injury involving a monster, where the subject had already committed the same type of crime with humans, now some laws were being passed where monsters have the same rights as the humans.

It was very encouraging, since you entering Asriel's life, as his friend, Frisk has been struggling to achieve this. You commented on the young girl's tremendous determination to do so, and Asgore commented that with her, Chara, he was there to support her.

The two began to live together in the city where most of the monsters settled, a place not far from their parents' house. Something that made the red-eyed girl very happy, because getting back with her girlfriend was the best thing of all for her.

Boys, everything is ready, you can come. - The call made you all face the kitchen and go there. - Hey Hey. It will be here this time. - She warned, waving to you in the dining room.

Okay. Hey mom, ... * deep breath * ... I smelled the caramel and cinnamon pie, but what else .... - Like Asriel, Asgore was also astonished to see not just whipped cream on top of the pie, with also a few drops of chocolate syrup.

What a huge surprise ... - You spoke a little worried by the goats' look at the pie. - Guys... ?

It's all right ____. - Toriel laughed weakly as you continued on to the table. - It is not always that I make this extra for my pie.  
You won't forget the taste, young man. - Asgore warned, as he sat down to get a piece.

Without a doubt, I still remember when I first tasted it. - You smiled in agreement with Asriel, while he helped himself.

Right after putting a piece on your plate, you faced Asgore and Asriel mixing the whipped cream with the chocolate sauce. Not long after they were received the slice. You soon cut off a part with both covers and took it in your mouth.

For a moment, you tasted the pie, which you already knew. But as soon as the mixture of whipped cream and chocolate showed up, the mixture shocked you. In addition to something new for you, the flavor was 10 to 30 times greater, something that aroused an inner happiness in your body.

You had closed your eyes for a moment to focus on what was coming, but as soon as you opened them, everyone was staring at you, waiting for your "assessment"

I think he liked it ... - Asriel's breathy speech plus the expression on his face showed how worried he was.

... now I understand why you all are ... looking at me ... like that. - You spoke while swallowing the mixture, never seen before. - Sorry to say that again, but ... majesty, that title fits perfectly with everything you do.

T-thank you ____. I'm flattered that you liked it so much.- The queen looked slightly embarrassed. You assumed that she was flushed, something that was not visible perhaps by the hair, or the distance.

I'm sure you would make a great cooking teacher. - Asgore spoke about to take another piece. But Toriel scolded him for being the third one he was going to eat. - Ah Tori ...

If you want to remember the taste for longer, I suggest you wait. - Toriel's stern look made the goat king nod.

But Daddy is right. You have taught a lot, and I wanted to be one of the students. - Asriel said that he was about to take his second piece of pie, but when he reached out, the ring on his finger, made him stop and withdraw his hand, drawing his parents' attention at the same time. - A-ah, I just ... I'm itchy .... -a-a-a ... and I also think you could even open a restaurant. I guarantee it would be a success.

It is true. - You commented trying to remove the suspicion of the older goats. - But I think that with so much flavor and huge success, any other in the vicinity would fail.

Your joke ended up not only brought laughter from his parents, but also with Asriel who laughed non-stop. You joined the group while finishing your slice and facing the next one. Usually you only ate one, but letting you have breakfast took its toll.

[...]

After several minutes after breakfast, the reminder of what made you and Asriel be here was constantly hammering in your mind. Not unlike the prince who sometimes needed to cover the ring with one finger while you put one hand over the other. However, postponing more proved more difficult at every moment. You knew that the moment of truth would soon come. And it happened.

Is something wrong boys? You keep moving your fingers. - Toriel's slightly investigative look left the tension even greater.

Whatever it is, it must be very problematic to make Asriel's marks come back. - The slightly ironic comment left doubts in his mind. "Do they have anything against it?" "What if Asgore refuses to accept?"

... * sigh * ... Yes, me and ____ have something to say to you two. - Asriel looked at you briefly, before turning to the parents. - Since we met, we have shared many things between us. And we saw that there was much more than similarities in our minds, but also in our hearts. So since last month we ...

You ... are ... - You spoke together.

Unexpectedly, Asriel stood up and asked you to do the same. As soon as he did, he grabbed your hand and faced the reaction of the parents who were quite surprised. You both finally saw what you two had to say, as well as the rings.

That was it ... - Toriel's spacey voice made the goat prince close his eyes. You felt his hand begin to vibrate as her steps got closer and closer. You watched the scene of Toriel opening your arms. His mind prepared you for the worst case scenario, while you also closed your eyes. But a different shock went through your body as you were wrapped in a warm hug, making you and Asriel look surprised. - Do you really think we would have anything against you being together? I couldn't be happier for you boys. 

I-I thought that because I was the only boy in the family, you wouldn't accept that I too would be with ... - The emotion made Asriel's black eyes shine as he returned the hug.

My son, there is no such thing here, and there is no reason to say no. - Hearing that made you join Asriel and hug her for finally feeling the pressure go away. - I noticed the change between you from the beginning, and I mentioned this to Gorey. Alias, tell them Asgore.

I said that they matched a lot and could help each other to overcome this big problem in common - The goat king stood up and gave a big hug. In addition to his sincere words, the hug showed that he was also happy for you. - I'm sure it will inspire many other humans and monsters.

Anyway .. you can do anything you want boys, but always be aware ok? - Asriel wiped a tear from her eye and upon opening it the emerald green color had returned, as well as a diminished size of the horns and marks on her body. - I knew it wasn't a wristwatch.

We put it today for ... - You locked your mouth, because revealing everything that happened would expose more complex details.

We did this to show our love in a special way, and to take another step in the status of a couple, and that is why we see here soon after. - Completed Asriel. You gave a "thank you" look while looking at the older goats.

As you might expect, it took several minutes of dialogue about his son's first courtship. The difference was that there weren't so many things, as it was stereotyped as in TV series. Like Asgore saying that you seemed like the right person for Asriel, when he imagined it in Asriel's childhood. Or Toriel about the number of times you were together in weekly conversations after Asriel had moved. You two decided to reveal about the "visit" in the garden and that Asgore really did a good job of taking care of the flowers.

When all matters had been discussed, it was time to go. Of course, as things were different for the older goats now, Toriel said that you will always be part of the family, and Asgore couldn't wait to give you his blessing.

Despite the somewhat hasty thought, you thank them. Just before they left, Toriel gave them two more pieces of the pie to enjoy together. You were both in a jar in a bag that Asriel carried while you waved to each other, just before you got in the car.

... * sigh * - As soon as the car continued its journey, you didn't take your eyes off the Dreemurrs' house.

What's it ____ ? - Asriel asked, seeing his expression of happiness and comfort.

It's just, I'm much more relaxed now. - Unlike when you arrived, now a feeling of relief and good times do not leave your mind. - You know, since your parents have been alive for a long time, I thought they were also like the others who lived in times where being gay was a "crime".

I see, and I understand your point, but before we left the underground, my parents had to deal with this kind of thing, so I was not worried about that part. - You nodded, understanding his point of view. Until you see a look of concern on the goat's face. - So, with humans it is not so, right?

Yes, even though there are many like us, the rejection is still great around the world. Especially in those who lived with that thought. - Remembering that made you think about some of your relatives who also joined this group, but what concerned you most was what the most important of them would say to you.

In any case, you can count on me and my family for whatever you need. - Listening to that support phrase gave you more peace so that you could face him with a smile.

You know, I think we should do the same thing as your mom and save that pie for special moments. - You changed the subject because you didn't want to focus on those thoughts and avoid possible anxiety attacks.

It's a good idea, and I think I already know what to do with one of them. - You looked at the prince with curiosity about what he would say. - The second or third time I ate this special pie, mom, dad, Chara and I were having a picnic. So I thought about doing that too. What do you think ?

I would love Azzy. You know, I did it once too, but it was just with a cousin, and we ate some sweets. - Remembering the day itself, it would hardly be possible to consider it as a picnic.

Oh ... in that case, let's get things ready to do this as soon as possible. I can't leave my boyfriend with a bad experience from such a special moment. - The conviction in his voice, showed that you could not convince him to give up.

Before he answered, Asriel stopped the car and applied the parking brake. You were even surprised to find that the conversation had distracted you for so long. After leaving the car and entering Asriel's house, you looked at the bag in his hands, then turned to the next TV. This gave her an idea as cliché as his.

Hey Asriel. - You called him as you headed to the kitchen ahead, where he had gone. As soon as his eyes met, you noticed a hint of nervousness in his smile. - I was thinking, as the picnic will be soon, I already thought about doing something with the other piece today. So, what do you think about watching a movie today?

I loved the idea ____. Lets do this. - You smiled next to him, while you went to see what could accompany the pie as a meal. - Hey, let's share things ok? I take care of the food, and you of our "cinema" ok?

Ok. - As soon as you answered, the goat turned its back to you, giving you the sight of its little tail moving like a happy dog.

Suppressing laughter, you returned to the living room. Seeing the way the furniture was placed, it would be difficult to figure out how to turn it into a cinema. There were two armchairs that you still didn't know because Asriel had two.

But that gave him the idea of placing them next to the sofa as a footrest. You heard the sounds coming from the kitchen and started to speed up so you wouldn't be left behind and make you two eat cold food.

After a few shoves, it was ready. You placed the seats close to the TV and turned so as not to obscure the view. Now I just needed to choose the movie to watch. When looking at the channels showing movies, none of them had anything that looked good for the moment between you and Asriel. As you continued your search, there was something remarkable in the control.

The button to enter Netflix. There were many of his favorite films there. As soon as you entered, the list of several films appeared, but again, you were left with no option. All you have to do is think about the films you watched in your childhood and adolescence. Although most of them are of the adventure genre, there were few of them that the plot was based on romance. Then you remembered one that was a good mix of the two and started looking for it. Despite being an old animation, it still didn't lose the "magic" of when it was released.

I'm ready here ____, and you already ... - Asriel said while already entering the room and faced the result of his efforts. —... wow, I never would have thought of doing that. Nice job, ____.

Thank you hehe. - You sat on the sofa, while staring at the goat trying not to fall when loading the plates on a tray. As soon as he sits down next to you, you can smell a great smell coming from the food. - I think I can say the same to you.

Certainly. - Despite the slight tone of arrogance you cannot disagree with him, as Asriel had inherited some cooking techniques from his mother.

At the start of the movie, the two of you started eating, while sharing the tray on your laps. After they finished, the pie was still left, but Asriel had not brought the piece. Maybe because he can't put it on without creating some kind of problem. The moment was too calm and welcoming to undo it now, so you decided to stay where you were until something more interesting stopped you.

Unfortunately for you, there was a scene in that particular film, which has always been boring for you. The dialog part about how a group of children would help another with big problems. You thought about asking to skip the scene, but the goat's expression above you told you to let it watch.

While tapping his fingers, the ring on your finger ended up hitting the arm of the sofa. You weren't used to having something like that yet, but the ring itself reminded you of happy and funny moments with Asriel. Especially the most recent of them; his tail.

On impulse you thought of seeing where it started, since his pants covered his back, his legs, his ass very well .... Thinking about what it would be like, he was surprised, and contrary to what you wanted, your mind he kept creating images of Asriel's well-worked glutes, since his chest was no different.

The more you tried to ignore and think about something else, the more intense it became to get rid of them. And to make matters worse, a heat in your body started to spread, and soon your waist would reach. With no choice, you were forced to do something to put an end to those thoughts for good.

Hey, azzy ... - You spoke in a low voice hoping that he wouldn't hear and those thoughts would finally disappear, but the goat turned its head and looked at you. - I wanted to do one more thing that couples do ... so, do you mind if I kiss you?

Of course, ____. Come here. - With a weak smile, but even bigger than yours, Asriel kept it in his eyes while waiting for his movement. -...

With a movement of his arm to launch him on top of him, his face was finally close enough for that. Instantly you closed your eyes and soon felt the goat's mouth ready for you.

With their lips together, their tongues initiated an almost instantaneous contact. As soon as you started to regain some air that started to run out, when you felt Asriel's hands on your shoulder bringing you closer to him.

Despite the fright, because if it went down towards your belly it would do something irreversible with your body, you reciprocated by stroking the goat's head, taking care of the horns, as it was a very sensitive point for him.

Your technique to keep the kiss for longer ended up making you lose to Asriel in who would explore the other's mouth. Coupled with the almost total focus on the air in his lungs, the need began to grow more and more. Fortunately, the goat's tongue started to go back to where it came from and their faces started to move away.

If you want another let me know. - He said, staring after the TV.

In fact, I also wanted to do something special for that thing at the castle. - The prince looked at you curious about what his proposal would be. - You don't even need to take your eyes off the movie, I'll just need you to let part of your body show. I want to make you feel as good as you did me.

Oh ... - The surprised look frightened you. "Did I go too far with this?" You thought while waiting for the final verdict. - Okay ____, but be careful with the marks. They are like sunburn understand?

Yes, sure. - You moved the chairs to their respective places, while Asriel placed the tray in the kitchen. As soon as he returned to the living room, he was already removing his shirt, followed by his pants. - Let me know if I end up hurting you somewhere ok?

Sure, but since you're the "masseuse", I'm sure I'm in good hands. - His pun got you a good laugh, but you stopped when you saw his beautiful chest. - Will you just stand there and look? hehe, good thing I don’t have to worry about the cold.

You soon got ready and with a careful look at the various locations with the black marks, you started at the neck. Fortunately there were none of them in the region, only on the goat's face and chest. His soft fur returned his touch like a blanket. Given the little tension, you did your best to let Asriel relax, and so you started to make it go away. Short on taps and continuous movements, you can now move on to other regions. Again, that beautiful chest of his hypnotized you, even in that category, Asriel was a monster, due to his size.

With several black marks present, you had to redouble your attention wherever your hands went. You started with the left arm, with both hands, you went up and down calmly. When you reached the area of one of the marks, you stopped touching the skin and just stroked his fur.

When you felt them on your fingers, the fluff was a little rougher, which said a lot about how careful you had to be with them. After finishing one you went to the other but it required you to change your position as you would end up blocking the view of the goat.

Sitting in the middle of the sofa, you now had access to all parts of Asriel's body without needing much effort to reach them. When you went to his chest, you were astonished by not only his muscles, which left him with a little drool in his mouth, but also the marks. One of them in particular, the dark heart at the height of the chest and the marks around it that almost formed a drawing of an angel. In its belly were some that resembled those of a tiger.

Your mind started playing tricks on you again when you mentalized Asriel overpowering you just like a real tiger with its prey. You took a deep breath while sending these thoughts away. Keeping your face a little distant, before "accidentally" you fall on top of him and your tongue starts to lick.

Even though you did her best not to make this a nuisance for the goat, Asriel started to shake when her hands roamed the middle of his belly. In addition to his slight moans, you have now discovered another weakness of his.

There was only one more place left, and the path there would test his strength to contain himself. Even looking directly at his legs, you couldn't resist a peek at his waist. When his hand went over the boxer briefs he was wearing, you can feel a warmth coming close to the thigh.

For a second, you felt like Asriel was watching you. You prepared yourself for a possible speech about it being unintentional. But when you faced with it, the goat was still looking at the movie.

With that last part of his body, the marks were in a smaller number, 2 or 3 on the thighs, and one more on the ankle. Careful not to touch the bottom of Asriel's paws, you now seemed to be finished. But you were still not entirely satisfied, so you turned your gaze to other parts looking for a place that hasn't done something yet. There was only the back that must have had huge dark fur. You soon went to the side where Asriel's head was to have better access.

Hey Azzy, you— When you looked at him, you didn't see where his hand was going, so your fingers touched the goat's limb. Despite a quick movement to get them out, the time was long enough to notice that it was more rigid. - S-sorry-and-and-I touched it unintentionally and .... - Asriel's look left him in conflict over what he would say about what just happened.

I see in your words that you is sorry, but I noticed that you want something else. - The sentence made him deny in every way, while the heat on his face began to grow more and more. - ____, do not lie to me. I saw those looks of yours, and also you drooling, not to mention the light footprint.

... - No arguments, no way to prove he was wrong, you just sighed and looked at him sadly.

Hey, I'm not mad at what you did. - He sat and kissed her on the cheek. - If you really want this, you just need to tell me ok? As I said before, you can be honest with me.

Okay. - With regret disappearing and calm filling you, Asriel repeated his proposal. - Huh?! ... is that I ... well ...

Relax, there's nothing to worry about, it's just you and me. Now ... - His pause gave rise to a small fright when you feel your shirt being removed. Followed by your pants, leaving you in your underwear. The heat on your face remained because you was almost naked with Asriel, even though he was his boyfriend, doing something like that would be hard for you to get used to. - Looks like I'll have to start this.

With a strong grip on your wrists, Asriel lay down on the couch, causing you to fall next to him. With the close proximity of their faces, the goat wasted no time and kissed him. The movements of his mouth, plus his breathing, were very agitated than normal. You barely had control of your arms again, when you felt Asriel touching your back with the same affection you had done to him. It looked like the goat wanted to make him relax.

No sooner did you start to get into the rhythm and was caught off guard by the goat's tongue, which now looked as sharp as his fangs. You felt the heat of Asriel's fur in contact with your skin and you decided to do the same, touching your long ears.

The inside was another weakness of his, but Asriel was quick to reciprocate by running his palm over her nipple, causing a shiver to run down your spine. In the middle of his second onslaught, you let out a groan, causing the kiss to be broken for good.

Seeing the chance in your hands, you took your hands to Asriel's chest. Without restrictions, with only the black marks, you felt the big muscles in the abdominal area. Even though he wanted to pass one by one, the speed of his hands made it almost impossible, with only the ripples possible.

But there was something even better right in front of your face. The big strong breasts of the goat. The nipples were the most detachable, so that's where you started. Taking care of your teeth apart so as not to hurt him in the midst of agitation, you licked and sucked every part you could reach.

It did not take long for moans, chills, among other reactions to appear. As you switched sides, you faced Asriel who was smiling weakly, while he sighed heavily. With the certainty that you were doing everything right, you took your tongue out and made the other nipple as wet as the previous one.

Once again, that same reaction appeared. But the prince held his head and before you did anything, he moved down and where he was, you realized that he was going to do the same to you. Combined with surprise, plus the quick movement of his tongue, you couldn't help it and groaned so loudly that your voice allowed it.

Another surprise was to feel his paws working on his other nipple, which further increased the internal heat that started to migrate to his waist. An electric electric coke ran through his body when he felt the goat's mouth varying from one nipple to the other.

When you didn't think he would stop, you felt Asriel's heavy breath hitting your chest. But his hands were not still, as the goat put them on your back and they started to descend.

Feeling the furs on his paw on his ass caused a shiver that almost made him fall on top of the prince. Maintaining balance became even more difficult when he felt his way in, smoothing and almost entering. Which did not happen, as he began to touch his testicles and the base of his member.

Azzy .... Ah !! - You tried to warn him, but the first climb towards the glans made him lose all strength.

Oops! - As soon as you opened your eyes, you felt his paws on your waist, preventing you from getting hurt in your fall. - My bad,____. I ended up not realizing that I was exaggerating.

... okay. hehe ... - With Asriel leaving under you, it was the chance for another warm kiss. While you balanced on the sofa with your knees, your waist came down and your member touched and dragged on something as hot and pulsating as yours. - ...

It's okay - Asriel said to see your face redder than ever. - I actually liked that.

In that case ... - You moved your waist back and forth, eliciting several moans from the prince and yours. During your movements, you felt some of his fur. Although you have not yet fully seen his genitalia, your mind has shown you images of what it would be like. You decided to find out for yourself and started your way there.

____, wait. - Asriel's warning made you lock your muscles while you focused on his face. - Before you do that ... I need to get something ... wait there.

Okay, but ... - The goat left quickly, while you sat down and watched Asriel looking for something in the bag that had brought the pie. Ignoring the craziest theories, you looked at him anxiously on his return and on what he was bringing, who must have been small to not be able to see him in his hands. - Here.

... - The square shape, plus the circle in the middle answered everything in the blink of an eye. Although he was right about preventing major problems, it impacted something that you had not yet taken into account when you started dating someone of the same sex. - A-ahh ... Asriel ...

Yes ? - He stared at you for a moment while removing the condom from the protective plastic. You were afraid to tell him, because what if he saw you as a weakling for a number of issues, or that he would be angry and expel you from his house.

It's just ... I don't know if I want to go ... to "that" part ... - You shivered a little as you let the words out of your mouth, while watching his somewhat surprised face. - I know, you can call me a fool and

No, ____ You are not what you are thinking - Quickly the goat wrapped you in his arms while calmingyourself with a possible cry that would come. - I'm glad you were honest with me.

Oh .. - You looked at him surprised, and at the same time happy to hear that. Leaving his worries aside, there was only one question left in his mind. - So, how do we continue now?

Hmm ... we can remake that "contact", what do you think? - You quickly remembered what he was referring to, and nodded in agreement with his idea. - Good. Then lie down on the couch, and I'll be on top this time.

Ok ... - Lying on the sofa, Asriel did not leave his sight, while he left the condom aside, since it was not necessary for something like this. As soon as he positioned himself above you, the goat kissed him deeply, rekindling the desire on his nerves and bringing back the stiffness in his limb that had started to fade. What made you feel the goat member touch yours again, bringing that feeling to the fore. Curiosity spoke louder about what was touching you. At the end of the kiss, you opened one eye, you were surprised by what you saw. You were not sure, but you were not wrong to theorize that the "change" in appearance also affected that region. - Wow .... what a dick you have azzy ...

Oh ... thanks ... - The weak smile did not hide that he was embarrassed by his comment. - You also have a cock that reminds you well that says it is yours.

Even though it was an unusual comment, it still served as a compliment to stop blushing. No sooner had you recovered, and Asriel started to move. You needed to do something, amidst the pleasure that only increased, so you saw a way to please the prince without him falling on you.

You brought your hands up to your limbs and started a masturbation that made the two members as one. The goat's expression said it was a good choice, due its moans that went in sync. Moving from the glans to the base slowly, in order to make the sensation as pleasurable as possible, he still required his two hands to do this, which left part or the other out of alignment.

____ .— The call of the goat made him look up and see his still smiling expression. - Let me give you a hand.

Ok hehe ... - You looked at him with disdain before approaching his face and kissing him in thanks. His long ears touched his, giving you some tickles that you didn't even know you had in the region.

With more help, the job of keeping them together just got easier. With the prince taken care of halfway up to the glans, and you going to the base you realized it looked like the horns, for having some spare fur.

In addition to the shared heat and veins, there was one more part in contact that had been ignored. Asriel's testicles occasionally touched his own. You thought about asking Asriel to make them stay together too, but when you saw that his other hand was busy, it was left with you to do it with your free hand.

With a slight movement of your body to make it possible, you started to touch both testicles. The feeling of pleasure in the place tripled and instantly the you two groaned in a higher pitch. It seemed to be the signal that the climax was approaching.

The exchange of facing ensured that you two were determined to continue. Even though there was no competition, you two started to move everything as quickly as possible. The heat was so intense that it prickled in some parts of his body. while more and more moans echoed through the living room.

When it was just over 5 seconds to finally happen, you raised your waist, making your limbs tighten up a little, but not taking away the pleasure. Soon, all of your genitals started to pulse and there was nothing else in the world but the two of you and the room where you were while you moaned without any control.

Gradually, you felt your sperm in your belly. There was a big load to be found everywhere, and due to its proximity to Asriel, the liquid must have hit him as well.

With everything returning to normal. You felt your muscles weaken, and you let your body rest on the couch. Something Asriel also did, but lying down next to you, so as not to crush you with his weight.

That ... it was ... incredible ... - You gathered all the strength to say it to him, while recovering from the enormous fatigue.

Truth. I must say it was one of the best things we've ever done. - His look, but the weak smile didn't belie his words. - Oh ... it looks like we still have work to do ...

Yeah ... - Like him, you looked at the chest area that was all white and luscious from your orgasms.

Let's go just before it gets dry. - The goat got up quickly, and you did the same thing when you remembered that detail, since it would be difficult to remove if you delayed. You just stared at him in the bathroom door while I saw him opening the shower. - Come soon ____. We've already seen ourselves naked, and I don't want you to make an effort on my account.

... - Even though he is right, leaving one intimate moment and going to another, even though they are different from each other, still shocked you for being so instant. You need some time to prepare, and when looking at the bathroom, you saw something that both of you would have to do if you came in, which would give you the perfect time to prepare. - I'll get a towel and the rest.

Okay, but don't delay. - With the goat's speech, you soon went to the bedroom, and started looking for his clothes, and yours.

Even with all the time since you started living with Asriel, you still didn't know where each type of clothing he wore was. The position of the sun gave you an indication of which one to pick. So, after picking up your pajamas, you started looking for his.

But knowing that as soon as meeting you would make you share a bath, it still made you uneasy. You then took a deep breath, and remembered that you were not dealing with a human or monster that was going to harm you, but with Asriel Dreemurr, the sweetest prince of all, who did not judge you for your condition and who has also been same thing as you.

Better prepared for the moment, you pulled out a drawer and there was his pajamas. The reflection plus the time of searching, took their price, because the sperm started to become more solid. You ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind you.

After leaving the clothes on top of the basket, Asriel opened the curtains and you wasted no time and went under the shower. The rush made you not realize the temperature of the water, which was slightly cold, which was something very uncomfortable for you, given your sensitive skin. Making you fold your arms in shock.

Jeez, sorry ____. - The goat soon saw his expression of cold, and changed to a more pleasant temperature. - I forgot that you humans have no fur, and how is my first time sharing this moment ...

It's alright azzy .. - As soon as he looked at you relaxing when he heard your phrase, when you launched yourself at him and pressed your lips deeply to his. With his hands on your waist and you on the neck, this was certainly one of the best kisses you have ever given each other. - I love you, I love you so much.

I love you too. - The look in his eyes, now emerald green, said that their lives are now more than complete.

There was still a short way to finally get out of the depression, but you now have everyone's best companion for everything you need. And in almost every way possible, he knows exactly what you've been through, and how to help you in any circumstances.


End file.
